Feature Funnies Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * Doctor Steible Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "Murder of a Window Washer" | Synopsis10 =Two starveling desperadoes, Nick & Slug, decide to rob a radium shipment from Dr. T. Loden, at his office, but a window washer witnesses the hold-up, so Nick takes a scalpel to his safety harness, to fatal effect. The Clock questions very-reluctant witness Dr Loden and gets descriptions, then drives directly to Nick & Slug's crappy rooms and punches them out and trusses them up for the cops. | Writer10_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nick * Slug Other Characters: * Dr. T. Loden Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Off the Record | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer2_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler2_1 = Ed Reed | Inker2_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Lena Pry | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer4_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = RIchard Manners: "The Stolen Pearls" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler5_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker5_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 17" | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer6_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler6_1 = John J. Welch | Inker6_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Bungle Family: "Help!" | Synopsis7 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker7_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Archie O'Tool: "Vera Venom" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The End of Black John" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler9_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker9_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Ned Brant | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer12_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler12_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker12_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Gallant Knight: "The Black Baron: Part 3" | Synopsis14 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker14_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Big Top | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker15_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer16_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis17 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer17_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler17_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker17_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Dr. Steible’s spy ring supposedly got blown up with a deus explosive machine. Really? We never even saw a bomb; no character mentioned a bomb either. ... Traditional rule: No body > faked death > supervillain getaway. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #17 entire issue * Feature Funnies #17 index entry }}